When the Demons Cry
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: Based off Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni! Dark Harry! TMR/HP! Life was peacful within the village of Hinamizawa, until he told me about those bloody murders! I'm next . . . I know it. I know too much . . . and now they are after my blood. I don't want to die.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Okay . . . Ki-chan was thinking of adding a new chapter to The Dawn of Darkness overnight, and then it hit me (Literally . . . a baseball hit my head ^.^' . . .)! Ki-chan thought of merging both Higurashi and Harry Potter together . . . with a few of the details twisted to my liking! Of course, Ki-chan already has the slash in mind for the future, but Ki-chan is not sure if it will be ether in this fanfic, or in the sequel (It will turn up most likely in the sequel, though.) Good news for all fangirls, IT'S YAOI! Not just that, HP/TMR yaoi (I was planning on pairing up the Voldemort version of Tom Riddle, but the regular Tom Riddle goes with the situation of this fanfic . . .)

**Disclaimer: **Okay . . . Ki-chan thinks we all know that there is NO possible way Ki-chan will be owning Harry Potter anytime soon (If Ki-chan did . . . oh the **horror**!). This plot was NOT Ki-chan's own, it is based of the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni anime series, so this plot doesn't belong to Ki-chan anyway (Ki-chan made a few changes . . . but this still doesn't make the plot mine . . .). This is a fanfic people, as in FAN FICTION, so there's no point in sueing Ki-chan (you wouldn't be able to find Ki-chan anyway ((Did you know Ki-chan has five different aliases and my location is impossible to trace since I move locations often?)) . . . nobody has so far, and nobody will anytime soon!).

**Warnings: _PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC! _**Spoilers for the anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni! If you haven't watched the series, go on and watch it there! Contains gore, blood, guts, death, and other things in that category (Did Ki-chan mention murder?). HarryXTom slash will ether be in later chapters, or in the sequel. Also, if you flame me for everything that you are about to see, Ki-chan flames you, because you obviously skipped this warning and ignored me completely. KI-CHAN IS NOT STUPID! Ki-chan knows some of you will skip this, so Ki-chan is warning you right now . . . if you flame Ki-chan, Ki-chan flames you. You flame Ki-chan back, Ki-chan flames you again and post in big bold letters in the middle of the fanfic to **FLAME (Insert your pen-name here)**! One of Ki-chan's fanfics has over 10,000 views with over 1,000 new visitors per week (Most of the time, more!), so it wouldn't be a good idea to make an enemy out of me, or you will have a lot of people against you. KI-CHAN SHOWS NO MERCY!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Dursley Residents 58, June**

The room had remained shrouded within darkness as the light build within the wall had been smashed in the withdraw of the bat, breaking into a series of shattered pieces while crimson liquid gently rolled down the object after being used in an fierce attack. The silhouette of a child, no older then the age of eight, could be seen within the shadows as the bat repeatedly slammed into the motionless bodies that tainted the wooden flooring in their blood. Though one thing was off about this situation . . . the bat was suspended within the air, smashing into the bodies on it's own power! Nobody was using, let alone swinging the bat into the victims while the child glared daggers at the bloodied corpses. An ugly cracking noise was heard as the attacks from the suspended bat increased in power, while bones of the lifeless bodies cracked from the pressure. Blood left over from the attack stained the child's clothing as he glared in pure fury at the corpses before him. After all . . .

. . . they tried to kill him.

So why not do the same, entirely out of self defense? Something had always been wrong in the village of Hinamizawa after all, and for this whole mess to be directed at him?! No . . . he would not fall like the others . . . he will not fall like Tom _supposedly_ had. There had been other's before him, yet he had the power to fight back . . .

Bright green eyes flickered as the bat gently hovered onto the palm of the child's hand while he gripped the object with a satisfied smirk. The child had exited the darkness of the seemingly abandoned home into the night, as the moonlight revealed the child's torn, blood-stained cloths and large broken glasses. Pale skin illuminated the night along with the moon as a lightning-blot shaped scare stood out in the darkness. Dark and messy raven-hair blended within the shadows as a few strands of midnight-black hair stood out of place on the child's pale skin. He killed someone for the first time, for their blood had stained his cloths . . . they died by his own hand . . .

. . . yet he didn't regret it at all . . .

If they continue to fight, he will stop them once and for all . . .

Run while you still can . . . **When the Demons Cry** . . .

* * *

**O-O . . . Ki-chan thinks her Author's Note, Warnings, and Disclaimer was longer than the entire chapter! XD Well, here's the Prologue! Some sight into the future! Ki-chan won't be posting the Prologue till the first chapter is done, cuse the Prologue is usually short and blah, blah, blah. This is going to turn out to be a good series don't you think?**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED, FLAMES ARE NOT! FLAME ME AND FACE THE WRATH OF KI-CHAN! X3**


	2. Beginning

**Author's Note: **Ki-chan is sorry for not properly introducing herself to the new readers in the **Prologue**, but Ki-chan thought the Author's Note had been long enough. For those who Ki-chan is meeting for the first time, the name ish Ki-chan! Rosuto is just a part of my pen-name, so if you call me Rosuto . . . -Demon Voice- I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROUGHT AND FEED YOUR BLOODY REMAINS TO HUNGRY LIONS! -Innocent Voice- Lol! Otay?! Understands? Good! :3 For those who saw Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, and know of the many different versions of the story that constantly change throughout the series, I will be going with the first version, with Keiichi (Whose role Harry will be playing . . .) dieing in the phone booth (Except Harry won't be dying anytime soon . . .). Since Ki-chan has the manga for this version, and I know it the best out of the other versions. Also, for future chapters, this will be my text guild:

Dreams- **Words**

Flashbacks- _Words_

Thoughts- _'Words'_

Regular Speech- "Words"

Parseltongue- _**"Wordsssss"**_

Understand? Good! Enjoy the fanfic everyone!

* * *

**Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_**I'm sorry . . ."**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ."**_

**. . . I feel like someone has been apologizing to me for a long time.**

"**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ._"**

**It's a women's voice. It's been annoyingly persistent for awhile . . .**

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ."**_

**What does she have so much to apologize for?**

"_**. . . I'm sorry . . ."**_

**. . . if she's apologizing so much, they should just forgive her already.**

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ."**_

**And whoever she's apologizing to . . .**

"_**. . . I'm sorry . . ."**_

**. . . no matter what the error, nothing is unforgivable.**

**There's no such thing as a mistake that can't be fixed.**

"_**I . . . am . . . sorry . . ."**_

**If it _is _something that can't be fixed, that's all the more reason to forgive her.**

**Because nothing will change by her apologizing now.**

"_**. . . I'm sorry . . ."**_

**Just forgive her already . . .**

"**BOY!"**

**Another voice?**

**. . . it sounds a lot like Uncle Vernon.**

"BOY, GET UP ALREADY!"

Deadly bright-green eyes snapped open as the banging on the cupboard increased, all the while a young midnight-black haired child awoke from his slumber. For as long as he could remember, Harry had been switched from family to family . . . all because they didn't want a "freak" in their homes. Why was he a freak you might ask? Well . . . even Harry didn't know the answer to that question. All he knew was that strange things just happen around him when he felt really angry, or scared. The other children in the orphanage avoided him like the plague, as if he would poison them with a single touch . . .

Then one day . . . everything at the orphanage changed. They traced back the "Potter" surname of his that was written in the letter, that had been with him when he was abandoned since his parents' deaths, only to discover he had relatives who lived in the village of Hinamizawa! Imagine, how overjoyed Harry was when he heard the news . . . that he would finally have a loving family!

Oh, how very wrong he was . . .

Harry entered the kitchen dressed in over-sized hand-me-downs that belonged to his cousin, Dudley, while his bedroom was nothing more than a dusty broom cupboard. Cheap, over-sized glasses covered the child's unnaturally green eyes, while young Harry looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. Well . . . at least the treatment wasn't as bad as the other families . . .

"BOY! HURRY UP AND PREPARE BREAKFAST!"

Then again . . . he could be wrong . . .

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in an emotionless tone, while putting on his daily mask that hid his true feelings for the task, since the young child knew from experience that emotions never helped these situations, for it would be better if he just . . . cleared his mind.

Harry quickly finished preparing a six-stack of pancakes for each family member, except for Petunia, who preferred a salad and some eggs first thing in the morning. The child gently set the food on priceless glass plates, before both Dudley and Vernon began to stuff their faces in a way that made Harry sick to his stomach. Out of everyone in the family . . . Petunia was probably the best out of all of them, and she hated him to the core!

The young child quickly prepared a quick bagel for himself before gathered his school bag and rushing out the door before class, knowing that if he stayed any longer, it could result in enough chores to make him late for classes for the day. Harry quickly rushed around the corner before using his vanishing ability that he first used to escape his abusive parents when he was the age of five. Harry never understood this power he had, yet he chose to call his strange ability "magic" since the odd things that happened had no explanation, whatsoever. He learned to levitate objects, unlock doors, and even heat cold food that he snagged out of the fridge to prevent starvation for his own survival. This "magic" ability he possessed, saved his life many times before he became under the care of the Dursleys.

Harry smirked at the memory of him vanishing right back to the orphanage when his newest "father" attempted to kill him. It was lucky the man never caught him, though. The child quickly appeared before the front steps of the one-roomed class before silently smirking to himself. Oh the memories of his escapes . . .

"Whoa, Harry! That's amazing!"

A female voice was heard throughout the schoolyard as Harry appeared within the area out of seemingly nowhere. Her blue eyes glowed with pure amazement as long blond hair reached toward the center of her back, before it was cut in a straight line to look a bit neater than before. Harry identified the girl in seconds as Rose Johnson, who was a spy within Dudley's gang for the young child. She was the only one who knew about Harry's "magic" abilities that he demonstrated with ease.

Harry let out a gentle smile as the girl silently approached him from behind the one-room school house before she dragged the young boy within the thick forest, that had been hidden behind the school. Dudley's gang couldn't know that the two had been meeting, so they settled for secrecy . . . while both chose to meet every morning for an hour before school begun.

"Harry, how come you can do all these things anyway?" Rose asked in a curious tone, knowing that she would receive the same answer as the several other times she asked that same question while Harry let out a shrug.

"It's magic. I'm guessing you have to be born with it," Harry stated plainly as Rose let out a soft smile towards the younger boy.

"So, are we going to try and fix that vision of yours today?" Rose asked as Harry let out a soft smile while letting out a mental "thank you" to his magic for everything it's done for his survival before starting.

Magic was like a partner to Harry, so he'd thank it just like any other person would do when someone else helps them out, which caused his magic to become more powerful than before. Magic helped him survive in this cruel world for all this time . . . and it deserved the respect he would give any other person who saved someone's life.

He knew he was powerful after all, and in more ways than one . . . Harry easily began a friendship with the entire gang Dudley he currently had in his possession, and convinced them to work for him. Harry was cunning and manipulative, these people were his allies and nothing more. When Dudley would come to use him as a punching bag, Dudley would be doing all the work, while Harry would wink to everyone else with the message "Now is not the time . . . we will turn against him when he least expects it," even though the others would glare daggers at his cousin when he was distracted with Harry. A majority of the adults allied themselves with the child as well, even though the Dursleys were unaware of it. Even though most of the villagers disliked him at first after hearing many things about the child from his so called "family", he quickly befriended as many villagers as possible.

"Alright, Rose. You're the look-out," Harry stated as he took a seat in the center of a small grassy plane that was surrounded by tall trees in an odd circle, while the ever so green trees reached endlessly towards the clam blue sky.

Normally, when Harry attempted new magic, Rose would be look-out to prevent any unwanted visitors from witnessing his powers. The secret remained between him and Rose alone, knowing full-well that if an outsider had known about his powers . . . it could result in unwanted questions.

Once Rose let out a small gesture signaling "all clear", Harry began to search for that sphere within himself that contained an odd mixture of light and darkness. Harry knew what this sphere was the moment he discovered it . . . it was his source of magic powers. Rose quickly dove behind the nearest sold object she could find, knowing what was about to occur with Harry as she took precautions for her own safety.

The boy quickly cleared his mind as he searched within the shadows of his soul for a mass swirling of black and white, while waves of power radiated off his aura in strong blasts. Trees shook violently almost as if they would be crushed from the pressure, while rings of magic pulsed throughout the village of Hinamizawa. Birds flew away from trees in panic, as the animals that surrounded the center of the forest, to as far as the end of the village, hid in fear of the power radiating off this small child.

Bright green eyes, that glowed brighter than the forest itself, peaked behind the over-sized glasses as the spectacles shattered from purposely applied pressure. At last he could see perfectly like any other _normal_ child! Glowing green eyes radiated power as Harry turned towards Rose who stared in shock from the power the child contained within himself. No matter how many times Harry had done it . . . it was still amazing to see such power contained inside such a small child . . . it was . . . just . . . amazing.

Such power was addictive after all . . .

* * *

The hustle of the small village of Hinamizawa was impressive, to say the least. The main street had been crowded with villagers of all ages, as many adults went browsing at the nearest stores. Small stores stood lined up row to row as shoppers enjoyed the fresh breeze of morning. Children quickly rushed to the school building as adults casually walked towards their current destination. All was peaceful in Hinamizawa . . .

Then . . . everyone froze . . .

From children to adults, everyone stopped moving, glaring into the distance as powerful waves of energy began to pulse throughout the village. Buildings trembled as small birds fled the area, while a cat hissed out of pure fear. Nobody knew the source of such power, but it was all the more reason to be alert. Everyone, from children to adults, stared towards the direction of the forest where the pulses seemed to increase in power . . . something or_ someone _was among them . . .

. . . and they were _powerful_ . . . very powerful . . .

Something was among them . . . and that something threatened their very existence . . .

There was a powerful threat within the demons' nest . . . and the villagers knew it.

* * *

**Alright, since Ki-chan has **_**no**_** idea whose in Dudley's gang, Ki-chan is just going to make stuff up! Of course, I could always READ the book again . . . NAH! Too lazy! X3 Let the chaos begin! Ki-chan hopes you all like the story so far! This is going to turn out one good!**

**LORD MOLY-WART (Voldemort: **HEY! -Glares-**) SAYS REVIEW! :D**

"_Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e,_

_Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru,_

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara,_

_**Where the cicadas cry, is no more.**"_

-Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (When the Cicadas Cry) by Eiko Shimamiya


End file.
